<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something New by Choi_Aya05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924598">Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05'>Choi_Aya05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Platonic Soulmates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kids, Female Park Jaehyung, First Meetings, Gen, I Tried, Kid Fic, Neighbors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then and there that Wonpil decided: she was gonna be his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil &amp; Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Platonic Soulmates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Day6 OTPs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part of a series I've been planning since March (which just got burried in my drafts but I've unearthed it!). It's about male-female best friends that will never fall for each other. They're just purely platonic soulmates. I already have several stories in mind, I just hope I can finish them all. :&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonpil was six when he was ripped away from his old life to start a new one somewhere unfamiliar. But he had always been a bright and positive kid; his mom and dad assured him that new places meant new adventures, and new friends to meet. And when he clicked with three boys in his first day in his new school, Wonpil felt more at ease. He looked forward to the times he got to play with them.</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing that was not new, and would never be, was how he looked forward to playing piano. Every evening, without fail, he would sit on the bench and look up to his mother in excitement. He was always curious as to what new song his mom prepared for him that day.</p><p> </p><p>He was also curious about their neighbor.</p><p> </p><p>He would always hear it: the sound of fingers strumming the strings, sometimes sad, sometimes... the melody would be energetic but somehow still <em>sad</em>. Wonpil didn't know how to explain it, he just felt it.</p><p> </p><p>When he would rush to look out from their sliding doors, the neighbor's curtains were always drawn. He would slump in disappointment. He wanted to meet his neighbor and ask them how they could be sad when music was supposed to make you happy.</p><p> </p><p>One day, he got his wish.</p><p> </p><p>It was Saturday afternoon and he was playing with his soccer ball in their yard like usual. He would periodically check their neighbor's sliding doors but the curtains remained close; also usual. What wasn't, however, was when about an hour later, the curtains opened. Wonpil's eyes widened, his whole attention instantly captured by the girl behind the doors.</p><p> </p><p>She was tall, thin, and pale. Her black hair reached a little below her chest, and she wore pastel pink pajamas. She didn't notice Wonpil, instead sitting on the wooden floors and perching a guitar on her lap. After a deep breath, she <em>played</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was then and there that Wonpil decided: she was gonna be his <em>best friend</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But first, he had to approach her--wait! Actually, he had to listen to her finish playing first. He wasn't sure what song it was, just that it was beautiful anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He let two more songs pass before getting too giddy. Oh, how he wanted to run to her and sing her praises! He looked down to the forgotten ball in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He kicked it hard and watched it bounce and hit the neighbor's glass door.</p><p> </p><p>The girl jumped. Wonpil saw her mouth opening; she probably screamed. He felt a bit bad, but it was done so all he could do was rush towards the low fence that separated their yards.</p><p> </p><p>The girl carefully set the guitar aside before opening the door, her gaze landing on the ball before meeting his eyes. "Uhm."</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil gave his best friendly smile. "Hi! Can you please give me back my ball?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! D-do I k-kick it back? 'Cause I, uhm, I can't really kick well--"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's okay! Just pick it up."</p><p> </p><p>"O-okay." The girl took an even deeper breath than before, looking like she was about to have the adventure of her life. She cautiously picked up the ball as if it was precious and offered it back to him, extending her arms to accomodate the fence separating them.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of going for the ball, Wonpil grabbed her hands which elicited a squeak of surprise. The ball dropped somewhere in their yard but he paid it no mind. "Hey, hey! My name's Wonpil. Be my best friend?"</p><p> </p><p>The girl blinked, her left eye twitching oddly but Wonpil found it adorable. Up close, her eyes curved downwards, and paired with her lost expression, it gave her a pitiful look.</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm gonna take care of her!</em> He promised himself.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Park Jaekyung. But everyone calls me Jae. Nice to m-meet you, W-Wonpil."</p><p> </p><p>He beamed, shaking their linked hands. "So! Are you gonna be my best friend? I play piano! We can play together, that will be awesome!"</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil giggled, and Jae felt herself melting.</p><p> </p><p>Years later, she still thanked her eight-year-old self for saying <em>yes</em> whenever she remembered. Because music is beautiful, but it was even better when shared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jae was supposed to be a violinist but I made last minute changes. LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>